Guardarropa de Padmé Amidala
Los peinados y los vestidos de la reina Amidala dejarían por los suelos a los de su hija Leia. Mientras que Leia lleva, sumando, 7 u 8 atuendos diferentes, Amidala luce 11 vestidos. Muchas de las ideas para el vestuario proceden de patrones de color y diseño de países como Japón, la India, Mongolia y China, pero cada vestido tenía un aspecto único. Cada traje tiene una base histórica diferente, pero cada uno de los modelos se cambió para evitar que se los vincule con una etnia concreta. Los vestidos que lució Amidala en el Episodio I son los más vistosos que mostró este personaje a lo largo de las precuelas, y es lógico que sea así, ya que en esta entrega era la Reina de Naboo y su vestimenta debía estar en consonancia con su cargo. Dicho esto, hay que hacer notar que el plan de seguridad de la Reina hacia que en ocasiones esta intercambiase su identidad con sus ayudantes, y cuando esto ocurría, sus vestidos, lejos de ser lujosos, resultaban de lo más modestos. thumb|250px|Vestimenta usada en [[Geonosis/Leyendas|Geonosis.]] En el Episodio II, Amidala ya no ostenta el cargo de Reina de Naboo sino el de Senadora del citado planeta, y aunque los vestidos que luce ya no son tan suntuosos siguen siendo trabajos de gran calidad y realmente vistosos. En su nuevo cargo Amidala ya no emplea señuelos y por tanto no se viste con las ropas, mucho más modestas, de sus ayudantes, sin embargo, por cuestiones de seguridad en ocasiones viaja de incógnito usando otras identidades. Así, pues junto a los vestidos de senadora, y a algunos más cómodos que usa en la intimidad, veremos también los trajes que emplea cuando se disfraza de piloto de Naboo y de refugiada. En el Episodio III, Amidala sigue siendo la Senadora de Naboo, pero su participación en la película, y por ende sus apariciones en pantalla, son algo más escasas. Si a esto le añadimos que la joven está embazada, el resultado es que sus trajes, pese a seguir siendo suntuosos, resultan más sobrios y menos vistosos pese a que el material con el que están confeccionados es igual de noble y la confección igual de trabajada. Apariciones *''Darth Plagueis'' * *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phamtom Menace'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' junior novelizaton *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * ' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Obsession 1'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 2'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' junior novel *''The Last Command'' issue 5 Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' * *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Star Wars: Fit for a Queen – a fan site dedicated to all costumes of Padmé Amidala and her handmaidens *The Padawan's Guide – a site dedicated to Star Wars costuming *Angels of Iego – a forum site dedicated to female Star Wars costuming Categoría:Ropa Categoría:Cultura de Naboo